


未来计划

by Mdeyvdl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdeyvdl/pseuds/Mdeyvdl
Summary: “小留学生”盖伦和奥森的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了让故事更合理一些，我让克伦尼克老了几岁。本故事纯属虚构，不符合“星战”设定的地方敬请谅解。

这么多年过去了，盖伦还是没能忘了克伦尼克。

 

离上课还有十分钟，教室也渐渐地满了起来。他在教室边缘静静地看着自己的数据板，无意中发现第一排坐着一个穿白色帽衫的男生。克伦尼克最喜欢白色，他上学的时候也爱穿一件白色的帽衫。

事情倒不是你想象的那样，尽管盖伦知道，克伦尼克对他总是过分的关心，但盖伦一直把他当朋友看，最好的朋友的那种。虽然他已经好久没想到过克伦尼克了。

他会在哪呢。

 

上次他俩见面是在语言学校的十周年聚会，他带了莉娅一块，稍微迟到了一会。等到他在吧台找到一脸坨红、醉得像只傻兔子的克伦尼克，只看到他笑呵呵地在一个陌生男人的怀里撒着娇。盖伦不知道要做什么，只听见自己心里猛不丁“咯噔”一下。

克伦尼克立刻就发现了他，过分热情地向他摆摆手，盖伦才和莉娅走上前去。

克伦尼克瞪大了眼，狐疑地仔仔细细上上下下打量了他好一会儿。

“ 奥森，这是莉娅，你早就认识的。”

“ 莉娅—”他踉跄着站起来，抹了抹浅灰色西装上并不存在的褶皱，“ 我记得你，你就是那个雇了他打黑工的花店老板嘛！”

莉娅尴尬地绷住了嘴角的微笑，盖伦也不知道要怎么回应。只见奥森身边的那个陌生男人不满地碰了碰他，似乎稍稍给克伦尼克了些理智，奥森又神经质地向莉娅抱歉地低下了头。

一看就是喝多了，某一瞬间，盖伦和莉娅视线重合，但又很快分散了。克伦尼克的生活习惯一直不好，不注重饮食、不锻炼也罢，还几乎算得上是嗜酒如命。这一点，盖伦也深有体会。

可能是他错过了克伦尼克清醒的时候，那个晚上他们都没怎么说话。也不知是不是因为他升上了未来计划的副教授，一向落单的他居然吸引了不少同学的注意。尽管只是在一起了一年，尽管他出自富裕家庭的同学对来自格兰奇的他算不上友善，但他还是对眼前的这群人怀着一种难以言喻的亲切感。毕竟在刚来到核心世界时，他穿着能让他显老十岁的夹克，基本语带着浓重的格兰奇口音，面对的就是这群人。走时他已经能把基本语说利索了。

莉娅倒是挺开心，听别人饶有趣味地复述以往的轶事，但盖伦的目光却忍不住飘向奥森 克伦尼克。克伦尼克故意坐在了大厅的角落，在和那位陌生男士交谈，耷拉着脸。

 

这堂课就这么过去了。盖伦面无表情的把教具放回公文包。他先用斜光扫视那个角落，再抬起头正经看看：那个白帽衫男孩不在那儿。

盖伦有些失望，但回头一想，当年奥森也不是个好学生，上课到一半就遛了也常见。直到他已经离开了教室，走到楼道拐角，他看到了那个男孩跌跌撞撞地向教室的方向跑去。白帽衫，他一眼就认出来了。

“ 尔索先生，您好。” 男孩腼腆地说。

“ 下次可别让我在逮到了。”

盖伦故作轻松地说。男孩一溜烟跑没了影，盖伦甚至都不记得男孩长什么样了，但他心情很好。

很难得的，想起了奥森 克伦尼克，他心情很好。


	2. Chapter 2

 

盖伦第一次见到克伦尼克，是在布伦塔语言学校的学生公寓。盖伦记得自己拉着他黑黢黢的小行李箱在工作人员的带领下来到了寝室门口，里面是十七岁的奥森 克伦尼克，穿着白色帽衫，正坐在还没换好床上用品的床铺上对着数据板喋喋不休，直到看见了他。

屋里甚至没个落脚的地方，克伦尼克敞开的行李箱、邮政纸箱和购物袋把房间铺满了。

奥森默默地放下了数据板，先是扑闪着眼睛楞楞地看着盖伦，几秒钟后，又给盖伦一个热情的微笑。他小心翼翼地为盖伦“挪”出来了一条路，盖伦也小心翼翼地侧着身提溜着箱子挪了进去。

原来奥森来自中环星域的一颗工业星球。虽然他没亲自提及这个话题，但看样子他家境很不错，要不然怎么有那么多昂贵的衣服和电子游戏。盖伦早早地收拾好了行李，趴在床上看他的书，奥森却急躁得很。盖伦看到一头卷发的男孩蹲在地上，在这待一会儿，那有一会儿。他起来问他有没有什么要帮忙的。

“ 就是这个宿舍，只有这么小一个柜子，我的衣服都放不下！”

“ 我还有些空，你放我这儿？”

“哎，你那连我的斗篷都放不下。”

奥森又长叹一声，接着径直坐到了盖伦床上，把盖伦吓了一跳。静悄悄地坐得更拘束了些，他眼睛一眨不眨地望着脸通红的克伦尼克。

“ 你肯定也是上当了吧，钱收得不少，事办成这样。当初说好住单人间，双人间就算了，可房间这么小，连个像样的衣橱也没有。”

盖伦觉得克伦尼克说得有道理，虽然他的大部分为花销是奖学金解决，但家里为了他来核心世界读书也花了不少钱，毕竟他是尔索家族第一个离开了格兰奇的。更何况他的生活费还要自己另谋他法呢。

对金钱格外敏感的他鼓励克伦尼克一定要为自己讨回公道，如果真上当了，务必与黑中介斗争到底。克伦尼克仿佛被他的热情感染，抓起数据板挪到阳台上打了个漫长的电话。盖伦又开始看书了，伴着克伦尼克口音浓重的标准语。

 

晚上，他俩都没有睡着。布伦塔，核心世界，盖伦站在阳台上，在他人生中的第一次，视线所及之处都是人类的痕迹，没有格兰奇那些绵延的山丘与曲折的河岸。奥森也出来了，端着一杯蓝牛奶。

“ 你想家了，盖伦。”

盖伦苦笑一下“难道你都不想家吗？”

“ 一点都不想。”克伦尼克踢踏着拖鞋走到盖伦身边，和他一起靠着栏杆。“ 我爸妈早就看我不顺眼了，他们也不管我，还不如我们都眼不见心不烦。”

盖伦不知道该说些什么。眼前的卷发少年眉头紧皱，下意识地瘪了瘪嘴。“ 不是这样的，奥森。可能有的人，表达爱的方式比较—嗯—另类吧，有的人不回去爱别人，可他们并不是不在乎。”

“ 我的父母，他们真的一点儿也不在乎。要不然怎么可能把我这么大的孩子一个人扔在这儿。” 克伦尼克感伤地撇过头，面对着远处川流不息的街道与鳞次栉比的摩天大楼。盖伦也难受极了，他不知道他该如何去安慰他的室友，但一阵刺耳的音乐声却打破了此时的沉静。

克伦尼克的惆怅立刻转化为纯粹的鄙夷与愤怒，杯子摔在桌子上，撸起袖子，叫嚷着要去找楼上的宿舍打一架，给他们点教训。盖伦赶紧按住了他。

 

他几乎是一夜没睡，第二天天还没亮就起来了。盖伦去周围逛了逛，看了看餐厅什么时候开门，附近哪哪有家小超市，校园外的那班公交能去哪。他回寝室时，意外地发现自己宿舍的门是开着的，真没想到克伦尼克会起得这么早。

他看到奥森坐在自己的床上，对面一个穿着体面的陌生中年男人坐在奥森的床上，两人尴尬地对视着，直到盖伦来了。

他们连忙站了起来，奥森把盖伦拉过来，说这是他的叔叔—科兰 克伦尼克，是从小看着他长大的，他的名字奥森 科兰 克伦尼克就是来自他。他和这位叔叔，像和父母一般亲。

两人简单交换了问候。那位叔叔赞许地拍了拍盖伦的肩膀，感慨奥森真是幸运能拥有一个这样的室友，学业上肯定是格兰奇数一数二，才能获得那样的奖学金，人看起来踏实而稳重，房间也是收拾得的井井有条……科兰 克伦尼克像个视察地老干部在这逼仄的房间来回踱步，不时对盖伦投向他认可的目光。奥森赶紧打断了自己的叔叔，“ 看，我在寝室待着很好，没什么可担心的！”

“ 可是你昨天在电话里……”

“ 那不是我对这儿的情况还没有清楚的认识嘛。”

“ 你的东西？”他不满地看了眼奥森堆满杂物的书桌和扣不上的行李箱。

“ 在箱子里搁着也挺好。”

奥森把自己的叔叔向门口推，盖伦还是一脸茫然地坐在床上，只不过脸颊因为刚才奥森叔叔的夸赞红红的。

他们俩最后又向盖伦道别了一次，推搡着离开了寝室。狭窄的空间一下子就安静了下来。盖伦揉了揉自己的鼻梁，似乎这几天的疲劳都趁着这个空档涌了上来。他头晕晕的，侧着躺在床上。

看着对面布满褶皱的床铺，他对自己的这位室友充满了新的好奇。闭上眼，脑海中却又浮现了他遥望远方时落寞的脸。


End file.
